<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О винтовках и сложных характерах by Riru, WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086809">О винтовках и сложных характерах</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru'>Riru</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021'>WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, Юмор, ангст</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда даже коммандеру Шепард нужно просто поговорить с другом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Mass Effect 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О винтовках и сложных характерах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/gifts">Alre_Snow</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div>
  <p>Бета — <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana">Luchiana</a></p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Знаешь, я в учебке тоже неплохо собирала снайперские винтовки, — заявила Шепард, уже какое-то время наблюдавшая за ним, прислонившись к двери главной батареи.</p><p>— В… учебке? — отозвался Гаррус.</p><p>— Ага. Самые первые тренировочные программы для молодняка, когда ещё не ясно, выйдет из тебя толковый солдат или нет.</p><p>Он хмыкнул, продолжая неспешные манипуляции на панели.</p><p>— Едва ли у твоей «учебки» были высокие стандарты. А это, — он обвёл стол широким жестом, — настоящее искусство, знаешь ли.</p><p>— Не сомневаюсь, — ухмыльнулась Шепард. — Не просто так ведь ты тут всё свободное время проводишь, как скульптор над великим изваянием.</p><p>— Шути сколько хочешь, но это… успокаивает, — нехотя признал Гаррус.</p><p>Они какое-то время помолчали.</p><p>— Слушай, никто тебя не осуждает, — вдруг тихо сказала Шепард. — У нас тут есть даже целая комната с мигающими красными отметками по всей галактике…</p><p>— И правда, — мягко остановил её Гаррус, и она благодарно затихла. — Ты-то сама как? Эшли вернулась в команду… — неуверенно начал он, но не был уверен, стоит ли продолжать.</p><p>Он был на Горизонте и хорошо знал позицию Эшли, да и Шепард, сама будучи солдатом, в итоге не смогла затаить на неё особой обиды. И Гаррус понимал эту лояльность: сложить голову что за Иерархию, что за Альянс — любому солдату проще быть уверенным в своих идеалах. Проблемы начинались, когда курс сменялся на мирный, а в дело вступала общегалактическая политика, зачастую не поддающаяся логике и здравому смыслу. Но и без неё усомниться в том, что делаешь правильную вещь, было страшнее всего. И Шепард, и Гаррус это понимали: для Эшли Альянс был всем.</p><p>Пожалуй, у каждого из них бывали моменты, когда из всех вещей в галактике утешиться они могли только весом исправной винтовки в руках.</p><p>— Эшли пока привыкает, — вдруг прервала его мысли Шепард. — К новой «Нормандии», к новой команде. Я, возможно, забыла предупредить её про СУЗИ, — смущённо признала она.</p><p>— Ах, как нехорошо, — скрывая собственную улыбку пожурил Гаррус. — Но между вами всё хорошо? С офицером её уровня в разношёрстной команде вроде нашей как-то спокойнее. И мы давно её не видели: мне вот, если честно, не терпится посмотреть на неё в бою.</p><p>— Ей и самой, я уверена, не терпится на передовую — разнести пару Тварей омни-клинком, всякие такие чисто солдатские развлечения.</p><p>— Я слышу досаду? — наигранно ахнул Гаррус. — Не вам осуждать такое, коммандер Шепард.</p><p>Она улыбнулась какой-то грустной улыбкой, и Гаррус невольно вспомнил, как поначалу сложно было считывать мимику человеческой части команды. Но, может, то, что их с Шепард взгляды во многом совпадали, да так, что он не только всегда внимательно слушал её мнение, привыкая к подвижной мимике её выразительного лица, но и быстро начал уважать её саму: учиться думать шире, чем диктовали настойчиво вбиваемые всю жизнь порядки, ценить действия больше слов, не ждать, что кто-то сделает всё за тебя. Он был многим обязан Шепард, хоть — теперь ещё и реальная — угроза всей развитой жизни в галактике казалась иногда довольно ироничным способом находить друзей. Но Шепард стала для Гарруса именно другом, верным товарищем, за которого он легко бы принял удар — что буквальный, что в рамках той же политики. Вроде взять на себя часть турианской стороны вышло неплохо — кто бы мог ожидать?</p><p>Но Гаррус не был уверен, что мог помочь с ударами такого толка: влезать посреди войны в отношения двух друзей из праздного любопытства было не очень честно по отношению и к Шепард, и к Эшли. Но и смотреть, как ходят кругами, избегая оставаться наедине, было грустно: каждый день сейчас мог стать последним, Шепард нуждалась в её поддержке — и как товарища в бою, и как кого-то, с кем можно говорить обо всём на свете. На первой «Нормандии» между ними образовалась прочная связь, но теперь что-то останавливало их, не давая снова сблизиться. Гаррус ставил на их упёртость.</p><p>Гаррус не мог убедить сам себя, что дело в субординации. И насколько он знал, с Горизонта они и не общались. До Марса. Может, там что-то случилось?</p><p>— Не то чтобы у Жнецов не было пары лишних Тварей, — медленно сказал он с ухмылкой. — Любому в команде будет понятно такое желание. Опять же, у Эшли должно красиво получиться — на ней всегда тяжелая броня сидит как влитая.</p><p>— Да, — вздохнула Шепард, теперь улыбаясь куда расслабленнее. — Изрешетим небольшую армию на какой-нибудь миссии, завалим пару Жнецов, и можно будет спокойно поговорить. Так и решают проблемы взрослые нормальные люди, — повела бровями она.</p><p>Гаррус тихо рассмеялся.</p><p>— Иногда я волнуюсь, что бы мы делали без Жнецов.</p><p>— И правда.</p><p>— Я всё равно сделаю всё, чтобы проверить, — серьёзно добавил он.</p><p>— Никогда в тебе не сомневаюсь, — также серьёзно кивнула Шепард.</p><p>— Это из-за Марса? — всё-таки не сдержался Гаррус.</p><p>— Что «из-за Марса»? — растерянно уточнила она.</p><p>— Вы с Эшли поругались, стоило мне на полгодика отвернуться?</p><p>Шепард только фыркнула.</p><p>— Без третьего любителя пострелять мы и правда чуть что грызёмся. Джеймсу далеко до твоей… миротворческой ауры в отряде.</p><p>— Миротворческой, — прищурился он.</p><p>— А как ещё её прикажешь называть, — только и развела руками Шепард. А потом нахмурилась: — Будь ты рядом, прикрывай тыл, как в погоне за Сареном, может, Эшли и не стала бы так на меня наседать с «Цербером»…</p><p>— Духи, она опять подняла эту тему? — сочувственно покачал головой Гаррус.</p><p>— У неё так и не появилось причин поверить мне до конца, — с досадой отозвалась Шепард. — Потом мы нашли первого из солдат, похожего на хаска, и она совсем уж завелась.</p><p>— И ты, конечно, завелась в ответ.</p><p>— Было дело, — признала она. — Может, моя солдафонская репутация и не врёт…</p><p>— Я уверен, что всё будет в порядке, — снова мягко перебил её Гаррус. — Здесь Джокер, Чаквас, инженер Адамс, Лиара. Джеймс и Кортез тоже компанейские ребята. Ну и я тут. Во всём своём миротворческом великолепии.</p><p>— Надеюсь, ты прав. Мне не по себе, что она… — Шепард вскинула голову. — Ты прав. Теперь и с «Цербером» всё решено, всё как в старые добрые времена. Это должно поднять Эшли настроение. — Казалось, она успокоилась и теперь смотрела со смешинками в глазах. — Но я волнуюсь за тебя, Гаррус. Ты становишься всё более... творческим. Разукрашиваешь стены кровью хасков, ваяешь тут что-то из винтовки — может, как раз для большей живописности, кстати? — Он только покачал головой. — Теперь ещё оценивать красоту солдат Альянса в бою собрался, великолепие в себе нашёл. Это у вас там не какой-то недуг?</p><p>— О, вовсе нет, — гордо поднял подбородок Гаррус, вызывая у Шепард искренний смех. — У турианцев хватает великих деятелей искусства, знаешь ли.</p><p>— Так и вижу: мы побеждаем, ты бросаешь всё и запираешься в мастерской, а мы с Эшли... — она перестала смеяться, но всё ещё широко улыбалась, — рассекаем по восстанавливающейся галактике с типа политическими визитами, а на самом деле ищем, где бы унять солдафонский зуд. Вряд ли те же кроганы нас подведут и не откроют сходу пару мест на пободаться?</p><p>— Они точно не могут так с вами поступить, — согласился Гаррус. — Но если что, я не против и такого варианта.</p><p>Может, в этом и была суть: поддерживать друг друга в моменты сомнений, не давать сдаваться. Хоть на них и лежала тяжелым грузом судьба всей галактики, но все на «Нормандии» были частью общего целого. Команды, уже не раз совершавшей невозможное, что им был этот последний рывок? Он знал Эшли: та скоро и преимущества СУЗИ оценит, и новой версией корабля проникнется, и общие интересы с той частью экипажа, что ещё не знает, найдёт.</p><p>И Эшли обязательно придёт к Шепард разобраться во всём, что случилось на Горизонте и на Марсе. В том, что было и, может, ещё может быть между ними. Потому что именно за Шепард все здесь первоначально и увязались, она — их стержень, редко позволяющий себе минуты слабости. И разве не их задача в такие моменты её подхватить?</p><p>— Ну что, покажешь эту свою «неплохую сборку винтовки»? — вдруг протянул он.</p><p>— Что? Я? — Когда до Шепард дошло, о чём просит Гаррус, она разве что не попятилась через дверь с поднятыми руками, будто сдаваясь. — Что ты, Гаррус, это было так давно! Сам знаешь, я больше по штурмовым да дробовикам. Я же пошутила…</p><p>— Я тебе помогу. Давай, — подбодрил Гаррус и поманил её пальцем, отступая в сторону от панели.</p><p>— Ну… — она сомневалась ещё всего секунду, — ладно. Но только потому, что это утешает.</p><p>И смело шагнула вперёд. Потому что в этом и была Шепард.</p><p>Они соберут эту винтовку в самое лучшее оружие в галактике. Достроят Горн. Победят Жнецов. И будут заниматься абсолютно чем угодно, где угодно и с кем угодно. А все, кто будут против, пойдут к чёрту. Каждый на «Нормандии» это заслужил.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>